


We Agreed to Love Each Other Madly

by deadto27



Series: The Sweetest Spark [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vows, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, steve and bucky get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadto27/pseuds/deadto27
Summary: Steve and Bucky tie the knot.Follow up to The Sweetest Spark. Pure fluff.-----“It’s just one night, Stevie,” Bucky reminded him. “Then you’ll be stuck with me for every other night after that. Until. You. Die,” Bucky said ominously, pronouncing each word as a sentence, poking Steve in the chest.





	1. The night before

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read [The Sweetest Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635461/chapters/33826632) first.
> 
> I really meant to not write this for a while, but oh well. Hope you enjoy :) The title is from On The Road, in case you were wondering.

“Steve! Sam’s here!” Bucky’s voice came from the hallway where he’d gone to open the door.

Steve was too preoccupied to look up to see them enter the room. “You be good, okay,” he murmured, squeezing the little monster in his arms. “Daddy will be back real soon.”

“Seriously, Steve?” Sam said, making Steve look up to see his friend there.

“I’ve tried to make him stop,” Bucky commented as he moved past Sam towards Steve.

“What?” Steve frowned at them.

“It’s a cat, Steve,” Sam replied in an impassive tone.

Steve nuzzled his face into Winter’s soft fur. “So what?” he complained.

Bucky reached out his arms to take the white fluffball of a cat from Steve. Steve reluctantly parted with Winter, letting Bucky take her.

“I thought she was a present for Bucky anyway?” Sam continued as Steve tried to brush away some of the fur that had stuck to his shirt.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “She was. He just fell in love with her.”

Steve reached out and stroked Winter’s ear. It was true. He’d gotten Winter for Bucky’s birthday back in March, knowing how much Bucky loved the gray cat that visited them. He still didn’t know whose cat that was and it still turned up sometimes, but Steve knew Bucky would love a cat of his own, so he’d adopted Winter from a shelter for him. Except now Steve was completely enchanted by her and had officially become a cat person.

Bucky placed Winter on the floor and she stalked over to the rug near the sofa before dropping down on her side. “It’s only a couple of days, Steve, she’ll be fine.”

Steve knew she would. They’d asked a neighbour to feed her and she probably wouldn’t notice they weren’t there, but _he_ would.

“Hey, maybe you can find a way to put her in the wedding? Make her a ring bearer?” Sam suggested, mockingly.

Steve started considering if that would be difficult. Dogs could be trained so why not cats? Probably not in the space of a day though.

“Sam, stop it, he’s actually thinking about it,” Bucky protested and Steve noticed him looking over.

Steve felt sheepish. “No I wasn’t,” he lied.

Bucky rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Steve’s chest, starting to push him towards Sam. “Take him, Sam, before he thinks of any other potential cat duties.”

Steve let Bucky push him back, taking slow steps backwards. “I don’t wanna go,” he whined in an over the top fashion. “Whose stupid idea was this, it’s a dumb tradition.”

Bucky had an exasperated look on his face. “I believe his name was Steve Rogers.”

“He sounds dumb, you shouldn’t listen to him,” Steve joked back, coming to a standstill, making Bucky step into him with a little “oof” noise.

“Been saying that ever since we met,” Sam chipped in as he stood waiting and Steve fake glowered at him.

“It’s just one night, Stevie,” Bucky reminded him. “Then you’ll be stuck with me for every other night after that. Until. You. Die,” Bucky said ominously, pronouncing each word as a sentence, poking Steve in the chest.

Steve couldn’t keep the wicked smile from his face. “You trying to turn me on, baby?” he said playfully.

Bucky frowned back at him. “I have to try now?” he said, stepping closer and putting his hand on Steve’s hip.

“Oookay…on that note, I’m gonna wait in the hall,” Sam said, showing himself out.

Steve barely heard him go as he wrapped his arms round Bucky’s waist. “I can’t believe it’s tomorrow.” He stared at his Bucky, his heart warm and full of disbelief that the day was finally almost here, just over nine months since Bucky had proposed.

Bucky smiled back at him, his eyes sparkling. “I know. I still think we should have just gone to Vegas,” he teased.

Steve swiped him lightly on the arm. “Shut it you. We both know who turned down my idea of eloping.” It was true. Steve had been so excited at the prospect of being married to Bucky that he didn’t care so much about the wedding part, he would have got married the day after he’d proposed back to Bucky, if Bucky would have let him. Instead, Bucky had been surprisingly happy to plan the wedding and Steve would do anything to make Bucky happy.

Bucky sighed and leant up to kiss Steve softly, the light stubble he liked to sport these days rubbing against Steve’s beard. “Okay, you better go. Sam’s waiting.”

Steve gave Bucky a firm, deep kiss before pulling away. “Okay, I’m gone,” he sighed with a little bit of a pout. He looked over at Winter. “Bye sweetheart snowball, I love you,” he said in his most dopey voice, because he knew it would amuse Bucky.

“Hey!” Bucky protested in mock outrage. “Where’s mine?”

Steve smirked. “Love you too.”

“Wouldn’t have wanted a cat if I knew it would be this way,” Bucky grumbled in an over the top manner.

Steve leant in and kissed Bucky’s hair. “You’re still my best guy.”

“Only cause Winter’s a girl,” Bucky replied with the cutest frown. Steve really didn’t want to leave now.

He forced himself to lift the bag he’d left on the table. Sam already had his suit.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Steve told Bucky, unable to keep the big smile from his face when he thought about tomorrow.

“You better fuckin’ turn up,” Bucky warned him, stealing another kiss before Steve could leave.

“If I don’t, it’s cause I’m dead,” Steve told him, trying to look very serious. He meant it. There was nothing bar a natural disaster that was going to stop him from marrying Bucky tomorrow. Even then he’d still find a way to do it.

“God, that’s romantic,” Bucky replied with a fake swoon.

Steve laughed and then Bucky nuzzled into him for a hug. “Love you,” he mumbled into Steve’s neck.

Steve kissed down Bucky’s neck, he couldn’t help himself. They started getting a little carried away until Steve let out a choked gasp as Sam appeared from nowhere and literally grabbed him by the back of his collar to pull him away.

“Jesus Christ, you two deserve each other,” he muttered as he tugged Steve away.

Steve smiled wistfully at Bucky as he was led away. He really had to agree with Sam.

 

****

 

“So, are you nervous?” Riley asked Steve as he passed him another ice-cold beer.

Steve settled back into Riley and Sam’s squishy sofa and took a sip. “Nope.” He wasn’t nervous. He felt excited and kind of hyper, but he wasn’t nervous. “Were you?”

“Of course he wasn’t, he couldn’t wait to tie down his fine-ass specimen of a man!” Sam yelled from the other room where he was washing dishes.

Riley rolled his eyes. “What he said.”

Steve let out a little laugh. “And is married life all it’s cracked up to be?”

“I suppose it’ll do,” Riley pretended to muse as Sam came into the room to join them.

Sam flopped down next to Steve. “That’s high praise for a normal couple,” he informed Steve. “We’re not all lovey dovey like you and your boy.”

Steve started to protest, but Riley cut him off. “You _are_ sickening, really. I don’t know how you guys keep it up.”

Sam let out a huge laugh. “Bad choice of words, Ri. They were almost going at it when I dragged Steve away.”

“If you’re just going to rag on me all night then I’m going home,” Steve threatened, giving Sam a little kick.

Sam took a sip of his beer and shook his head. “Nuh uh, no seeing Bucky before the wedding,” he said, wagging his finger at Steve.

“You guys didn’t do that,” Steve complained. He’d thought it seemed like a quaint tradition when they’d decided on it, but now he was thinking they should have left it in the pile of dumb traditional wedding things that neither of them wanted.

“Of course we didn’t do that, it’s fucking stupid,” Sam replied lightly. “But you love stupid crap like that. Have you finished your vows yet anyway?”

Steve nodded. “I think so.” He’d been writing and rewriting the damn thing for weeks. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what to say, he easily did, he just didn’t know what to exclude, because his wedding party probably didn’t want to listen to him go on for hours.

“Want to give us a preview?” Sam suggested.

Steve shook his head. “Nope.”

“Oh god, it’s gonna be the mushiest thing we’ve ever heard isn’t it?” Sam complained.

Steve shoved Sam with his hand. “Shut up,” he said softly. He already knew it was the mushiest fucking thing but he couldn’t help it. Bucky made him turn to complete mush. He’d been practically existing as a puddle since they’d met.

Sam laughed. “Look at that face, man,” he said, looking at Steve. Steve must have been doing his moony face. “We’re really happy for you, all joking aside,” Sam added.

Riley nodded in agreement. “Yeah, after everything last summer…we’re just really glad it worked out for you guys.”

Steve started feeling a little emotional. The beer wasn’t helping matters. “Thanks, guys,” he said, pulling Sam in for a hug, before stumbling up to give Riley one too.

“Okay, time for you to go to bed. I promised Bucky no hangovers and lots of sleep,” Sam said with a laugh.

“I’m not drunk, I’m just happy,” Steve sighed at him, screwing his face up into a scowl, but he still ended up doing as Sam said.

When he got to Sam and Riley’s guest room he flopped onto the bed and pulled out his phone. Texting Bucky wasn’t out of the question, he figured. They just weren’t supposed to _see_ each other.

Bucky had already got there first, to Steve’s delight. He’d sent a picture of Clint and Natasha with Winter on the sofa and another of him holding Winter in his arms, lifting Winter’s paw up like she was waving at Steve.

Steve wasn’t sure how much more his heart could take. It seemed to expand with more love for Bucky every day. He sent Bucky back some hearts, tingling with excitement at the coming day. He couldn’t wait to be Bucky’s husband.

 

****

 

“You’re not supposed to be in contact tonight,” Natasha reminded Bucky as she plucked his phone out of his hand as she walked past him.

Bucky protested and tried to grab it back. “That’s just in person, by phone is fine,” he complained.

“Nope,” Natasha shook her head, shoving Bucky’s phone into her bra.

“You know that doesn’t bother me, Nat, I’ll go in there and get it,” he warned her.

“Not without dinner first,” she smirked at him.

Bucky sighed and flopped down onto the sofa, flinging his legs up over the arm. He wanted to talk to Steve. It was stupid and pathetic, but he missed him even though it had only been a few hours. It wasn’t like they hadn’t spent nights apart since he’d moved in a year ago—Steve went on business trips sometimes—but this was different, probably because Bucky knew he was only a little way uptown, right there within his reach.

“Are you excited?” Clint asked him from the floor where he was cuddling Winter like a baby next to two empty pizza boxes.

Bucky wasn’t sure if excited was the word for it. He felt nervous, but in an expectant way—the kind of way where he’d spent ages planning and wanted everything to go as he’d planned.

Clint seemed concerned by his silence. “You know you can still back out.”

Bucky saw Natasha look at Clint in horror.

“I’m not backing out,” Bucky said quickly before Natasha had an aneurism. “I’m nervous about the wedding, but I’m not nervous about marrying Steve.”

He really wasn’t. Marrying Steve sort of meant nothing and everything at the same time. It meant nothing because they didn’t need some legal ceremony to tell him what he already knew—that he and Steve were always going to be together—but it also meant everything because it was Steve and Steve wanted to _marry_ him and that meant fucking everything.

“So you’re not freaking out?” Clint pushed, before letting out a yelp as Winter grabbed his hand as he stroked her stomach.

“I’ve done enough freaking out for one lifetime, don’t ya think?” Bucky commented.

He and Steve never really talked about that summer they’d been apart anymore. Steve had meant it when he’d said he didn’t want Bucky to feel like that was hanging over him and mostly Bucky had been able to forget, though he would always regret hurting Steve like that. It had been a year since then and Bucky had never regretted coming back for Steve. In fact, his life had turned out pretty wonderful, the last year being the happiest he’d ever been.

“So true,” Natasha commented as she poured herself another drink at the kitchen counter. Bucky was stalwartly remaining sober, but Natasha was definitely taking advantage of Steve’s well-stocked liquor cabinet.

“Please tell me you aren’t going to make some sort of comment about that in your speech,” Bucky implored her, suddenly realising she had a lot of ammo to work with.

He’d chosen Natasha as his best man. Clint had been cool with it seeing as Natasha was his oldest friend. He would have had them both, only he didn’t have that many people coming to the wedding in the first place and he needed Clint to help fill his seats. It was going to be a pretty small wedding as it was, though that was how they both liked it. One advantage of having hardly any family was there was no need to invite random uncles and cousins they’d barely even met or pushy family members telling them what to do.

“Don’t worry, I would never do that to Steve,” Natasha smirked at him.

Bucky rolled his eyes at her, even though he knew under her jokey tone she was probably serious about that. She and Steve had become good friends over the last year and Bucky knew she still thought he’d been an idiot back then. They’d managed to get their friendship back on track, but Natasha was definitely almost as loyal to Steve now as she was to Bucky.

Bucky didn’t mind. He’d become close with some of Steve’s friends too, though they were all still Steve’s guests to the wedding. At least he’d invited a few people from work and school though. He was halfway through his masters and loving working for Tony and he’d been working at expanding his friendship group over the last year and it seemed to be paying off.

Bucky heard his phone beep, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Natasha smirked as she looked at the screen. “Aww, Steve sent you some hearts.”

Bucky reached out his hand as he stood up. “Give it.”

“Nope,” Natasha said, shoving it back into her bra. “It’s time you go to bed anyway. You need your beauty sleep if you want your fiancé to swoon tomorrow.”

Bucky tried another way. “I need my phone for my alarm tomorrow.”

She shook her head. “Not falling for that. I’ll wake you.”

Bucky gave up. There was no point arguing with Natasha basically ever. “Alright, fine,” he said grumpily. “Are you staying with me?”

“No, you have the bed to yourself, get some real rest. I’ll share with Clint,” she replied.

Bucky watched as Clint jerked his eyes up away from Winter. “Can we have a sexy pillow fight?” he said with a sloping smile.

“If you think I couldn’t kill you with a pillow, you’d be wrong,” Natasha told him sweetly.

“You’re just turning me on more here,” Clint told her.

“Ugh, I’m going to bed,” Bucky groaned. Those two danced around each other so much that sometimes Bucky wasn’t sure how much was jest and how much was real.

Natasha gave him a kiss on the cheek as he passed. “Sweet dreams, Mr Rogers.”

Clint barked out a laugh. “Buck Rogers! Hah!”

Bucky raised a finger to him. They both knew he and Steve weren’t changing their names, though Bucky had argued vehemently and jokingly for ‘Bogers’ as a compromise.

“Don’t you dare wake me with sex noises,” he warned them as he left the room.

Bucky stripped off and pulled on one of Steve’s t-shirts when he got to their room. He got ready for bed and then settled down on Steve’s side, because he was gross and mushy and missed him. Steve’s smell enveloped him and he felt a sense of calm wash over him. Tomorrow they were getting married. Bucky knew he was still pretty young to be doing so, but age had never really mattered when it came to him and Steve. They were supposed to be together, Bucky was sure of that. He couldn’t wait to be Steve’s husband.


	2. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says. It's their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got it done earlier like usual. Hope you enjoy :) It's loooong.
> 
> The song playing when they walk down the aisle - [This Love Instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRzpPppFOFk) (highly recommend listening while reading, it's so so pretty).
> 
> Some visuals:
> 
>   
> [Wedding House](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/33-Lily-Pond-Ln-East-Hampton-NY-11937/32651486_zpid/?fullpage=true) \- for the story let's pretend this house is like $10m tops and not $75m (!!!!)
> 
> Steve and Bucky's suits (just imagine Steve in the first one):  
> 

“Shit, Steve, you weren’t kidding about this place,” Tony said as he entered the bedroom where Steve was getting ready, adjusting his tie.

“It’s gorgeous, right?” Sam commented as he pulled on his jacket.

“Bucky picked it. Wait till you see the gardens,” Steve told them as he finished his tie and smoothed a hand over his beard. “How do I look?” he asked them, turning from the mirror.

“Very dapper,” Sam told him. “Almost as good as me.”

“I’d do you,” Tony commented.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, thank you for that.”

“Is everything ready?” Sam asked Tony.

“Seems to be. Let’s get this show on the road,” he said, clapping a hand down on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve buttoned the dark blue double-breasted suit he’d chosen. It was finally time. He’d spent all morning on edge, jittery with excitement and now he tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down. It seemed like only yesterday that Bucky had proposed and suddenly they were getting married.

He’d been pretty annoyed that Bucky had beaten him to it, because he’d been thinking about how to propose to Bucky for a couple of months by that point, and he’d been so shocked that a “no” just came out of him. Bucky had never really let him live that one down.

Bucky, as it turned out, had been walking around with a ring in his pocket for a few weeks, trying to find the right time, which had somehow ended up being January the third. They’d been walking home from somewhere—Steve couldn’t really remember where, his brain had somehow wiped out anything else that happened that day—when it had started to snow. Steve had got excited, looking up at the sky, and started babbling about going to play in it if it settled and Bucky had just blurted out a proposal right there in the middle of the street, a few blocks from their apartment. His exact words had been “God, I wanna marry you.”

Steve had frozen and Bucky seemed to have realised what he’d said before he added on “I mean it, Stevie. Will you marry me?”

That’s when Steve’s always helpful brain had blurted out “no” and Steve had endured a second of Bucky’s face falling into the saddest expression Steve had ever seen and Steve had rushed to sputter out a “yes” before he started complaining that it wasn’t fair though because he’d been planning for months and how did he know Bucky was serious if he just blurted that out on the street. Then Bucky had pulled out a ring and told him he had very much been planning it, though maybe not in that way, but he was completely serious and Steve better fucking mean yes when he said yes.

It was somehow still the most romantic proposal Steve could have wished for. He’d also been fully willing to be engaged for a long time, seeing as Bucky was still only twenty-three, but Bucky wanted them to get married that year, so that was what they were doing. And now the day was finally there and Steve was starting to think he might pass out.

Sam shoved a glass of water in his face. “Here, drink this,” he ordered.

Steve grabbed it gratefully and took a large sip, jiggling on his toes, changing his weight from one foot to the other.

“Cold feet getting to you?” Tony asked helpfully.

Steve shook his head vehemently. “I’m so ready. I just wanna see him now.”

Even his hard-ass friends couldn’t keep the 'aww' looks from their faces.

“Okay, I’m going to get my seat, see you out there,” Tony said, giving Steve a quick hug. “Don’t trip,” he added.

Steve gave him a wry smile. “Thanks, Tony.”

Sam took the glass of water from him and set it down. “Alright, man. Let’s do this.”

 

****

 

Bucky stood still while Natasha tied his tie for him. “You really look amazing,” he told her again. She’d picked a beautiful floaty light yellow dress, because “just because I’m best man doesn’t mean I have to wear a suit” and she looked stunning.

She smiled at him, her face brightening. “I don’t need to look amazing, you do,” she replied. She finished his tie and smoothed down the shoulders of his jacket, then stood back and inspected him. “God do I have good taste,” she commented.

“Yeah?” Bucky replied, looking down at his suit. She’d helped him choose a light gray-blue suit that she assured him would be perfect for a beach wedding and apparently matched his eyes. It had been pretty expensive, but worth it. Bucky was making a much better salary at Stark Industries than he’d expected for his first job after graduating, so while Steve had paid for most of the wedding, Bucky was pleased he’d at least been able to contribute a bit, including buying his suit.

“So handsome.” Natasha reached out and pinched his cheek, smirking at him.

Bucky swatted her hand away. “He’s here, right? Everything’s ready?” Bucky couldn’t help asking, biting his bottom lip a little.

Natasha’s face turned kinder. “Of course he is. You’re the runner in this relationship, remember?”

Bucky sighed. “Nat—”

“Steve looks at you like the sun shines out your ass—as if he’s not going to turn up,” she continued.

Bucky nodded and let out a breath. “I know. I know that. I’m just…I’m nervous. I didn’t think I would be.”

“Don’t be,” she said, very helpfully. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to go and check if they’re ready for us.” She patted him on the shoulder. “Just think of a nice Steve memory and you’ll calm right down,” she told him as she exited the room, leaving Bucky alone.

Bucky took a few calming breaths and tried to do as she said. It seemed like a long time ago that he’d proposed. Of course, Steve then proposed back to him a week later because he was stubborn and ridiculous. It had been a Friday night and he’d asked Bucky to meet him at the diner for a late dinner. Bucky had had a long day at work, staying late, working on this incredible metal arm prosthesis that Tony was designing, and when he’d finally arrived at the diner it had taken him a minute to grasp what he was seeing.

The whole place had been covered in white string lights, glowing warmly from the walls, wrapped round booths and chairs and basically everywhere, and the place had been completely empty except for Steve who was sitting at the booth where they had met almost a year and a half previously.

He’d stood as Bucky came in and Bucky had wondered why he was wearing a suit because it was entirely out of place in a greasy diner. Bucky had wandered over to him, still looking around and asked what was going on.

Steve had planted a kiss to his hair and gestured for Bucky to sit. “We’re having a special dinner,” he’d said with a grin and Bucky had sat and looked to find a piece of apple pie on the table.

Then he’d looked to see Steve had gotten down on his knee on the floor and Bucky had vaguely wondered just how ruined his suit would be, because that floor probably would never be clean regardless of how many times they cleaned it, and it was only when Steve pulled out a ring box that he’d finally realised what Steve was doing.

Steve had given him a much more beautiful proposal than Bucky had managed, even as Bucky tried to protest it seeing as “we’re already engaged, Steve!” but Steve wouldn’t give in and continued until he’d made Bucky tear up a little and then finally he’d asked the question and Bucky had rolled his eyes and accepted.

It suddenly hadn’t mattered that they were already engaged and that Steve was a massive sap because Steve had looked so fucking happy as he slid the ring onto Bucky’s finger. Bucky had loved the simple thin platinum band Steve had picked for him too and he grazed his finger over where it sat on the third finger of his left hand as he thought back to that day.

“Okay, time to go,” Natasha said as she returned to the room, the noise jolting Bucky.

Bucky pulled himself from his thoughts and did a last check in the mirror. “Okay,” he breathed out. He did feel calmer now. “Let’s do this.”

 

****

 

Bucky thought walking down the aisle was stupid, left over from straight weddings where the woman was given away like property. Steve had agreed with him, but they’d both been unsure about meeting at the start of the aisle and walking down together. Eventually they’d flipped for it and Steve had won and would go first.

Except of course, their aisle was sand because Bucky had chosen to get married on the beach in the Hamptons, so he and Natasha approached the beach down the private jetty from the beautiful house they’d rented for the wedding.

It was a perfect sunny day, with a light ocean breeze, and the sound of the waves kept Bucky calm. As they approached the end of the walkway, Bucky could hear the soft piano and strings cover he’d picked playing. It was beautiful and Bucky felt himself getting emotional as he walked.

Bucky could now see Steve standing next to Sam near the water, though far enough away that they wouldn’t get soaked by an aggressive wave. He found himself staring at Steve as he approached. Steve was in a gorgeous dark blue suit, standing with his hands in his pockets, looking so suited to the beach. He was the most beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen. How the hell did he get that lucky? His heart felt like pure sunshine as he got closer.

Their guests were all lined up on the simple white chairs they’d picked and they had all started to turn their heads as Natasha walked down, leaving Bucky behind for a moment. He tried to smile a little at those still looking at him, like his sister. When Natasha reached the end, all the heads turned back to him and he gulped because he didn’t really like all that attention focused on him.

He took a few slow steps, focusing on just Steve and Steve only. The bright sunlight made it hard to see his facial expression properly. But then that suddenly wasn’t an issue because Steve was fast walking back up the beach until he reached Bucky and was pulling him in for a kiss.

Bucky melted into it, so happy to be back in Steve’s arms.

“You’re supposed to do that at the end!” Bucky heard Tony’s voice shout and Steve pulled away, looking sheepish, as soft laughs rolled through the crowd.

“Couldn’t help it,” he whispered to Bucky, his head close, gazing at him. He took Bucky’s hand. “I changed my mind, I want us to walk together.”

Bucky got lost in his bright blue eyes. Steve looked so gorgeous and he was doing that thing where he looked at Bucky like he was the only person on the planet. Bucky squeezed his hand and Steve turned to face the right way and they walked hand in hand towards Sam and Natasha and the minister.

 

****

 

Bucky looked incredible, like he should be modelling for Hugo Boss or something. Steve had watched Bucky as he walked towards him and his heart had started pounding and he suddenly thought it was stupid that they were walking alone when they should be together so he’d practically run up the aisle to meet Bucky. He just couldn’t help himself.

Now he was standing there gazing at Bucky, who was giving him a soft smile as the minister was talking, but Steve didn’t really have any clue what she was saying. He was completely captivated by Bucky, wondering if this was really happening, because at one time Steve had thought he’d lost him and he’d never understood why he’d been so lucky to get him back. But Bucky was here and he was his and they were telling everyone just that and that they would never be apart again. He still hadn’t let go of Bucky’s hand.

He only realised he was supposed to be doing something when Sam poked him in the back.

“Vows, Steve,” he whispered loudly.

Steve startled and heard a little titter go through the guests. Bucky looked like he was trying not to grin. Steve gave the minister a little apologetic look, but she just gave him a kind smile back.

Steve took a breath. He had his vows in his pocket in case he forgot, but he was pretty certain he could remember everything he wanted to say.

“Buck,” he started, and Bucky’s mouth raised slightly higher in a little smile at his nickname. Steve felt himself melting at that smile. He had to remind himself to keep speaking.

He took a deep breath. “I didn’t know I was missing you until I met you. Then it was like everything fell into place.” He rubbed his thumb over Bucky’s hand. “It made sense that I’d been lonely, because I didn’t know you yet and I’d been waiting to find you. I’d never felt a spark like the one I felt when I met you.” Steve watched as Bucky gave him that sweet smile that was reserved only for him. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to see that smile every day for the rest of his life.

“I’d never seen anyone as beautiful as you,” he continued with a soft smile and he heard a few hushed “awws” from the crowd and Bucky looked exactly like he did that first time when Steve had called him beautiful, his head ducking down for a moment in shyness. “And then I got to know you and I realised I’d never met anyone as determined or thoughtful or as smart as you and I knew I had to have you in my life.”

He squeezed Bucky’s hand a little. “When I first realised I loved you, I was scared. It was overwhelming, just how much I loved you and how fast I fell.” Bucky gave him a slightly curious smile now. Steve hadn’t told him that before.

Steve took another breath and continued. “But I’ve never been scared since. I’ve just been thankful. Even when we were apart, I never regretted loving you. So I promise you, I’ll never stop. Even when things are hard, I’ll always be there, loving you. Because you’re my everything and I want to be your everything too.”

He let out a little breath as he finished, pleased he’d managed it without crying and almost sure he’d said everything he meant to. Bucky looked a little teary. He mouthed the words “you are” to Steve and Steve ducked his head and lifted Bucky’s hand so he could kiss it.

 

****

 

Bucky felt like he was a second away from bursting into tears and that just wouldn’t do so instead when the minister said his name, ready for him to start his vows, he started by trying to diffuse his tears with a joke.

“Fuck, Steve, how am I supposed to follow that?” he said, and he heard laughter among their guests as he quickly dabbed at his eyes. Though seriously, how the fuck did he follow that?

Steve just smiled that smile of his that made him look like sunshine was pouring out of him and squeezed his hand again. Bucky’s hand tingled at the feeling.

Bucky was so not good at public speaking and Steve had made it look so easy and of course his vows had been beautiful. Bucky took a breath. It was okay. All he had to do was pretend that only he and Steve were there. That was easy. It wasn’t like he’d even noticed anyone else since he’d taken Steve’s hand—everyone had faded into blurry shapes in his periphery.

“Stevie,” he started quietly, “I’ve never been so happy about my Wi-Fi being broken, because it meant that I got to meet you.” He heard another titter of laughter among the guests.

“I wasn’t looking to get involved with anyone, but there was something about you. That first night, you somehow slipped into my life and the way you looked at me made me feel like the most special guy on the planet. I couldn’t help myself, I wanted to find out more about you.” Bucky paused, swallowing. He didn’t want to cry his way through this. He smiled up at Steve.

“And I’m so glad I did because I found out that you’re the best guy I’ve ever known, who treats not just me, but everyone around him with kindness and compassion and respect. You’re the literal definition of someone being as beautiful on the inside as they are on the outside.” Steve, of course, blushed at that and Bucky smiled softly at him. He always loved when Steve blushed. He hoped he would always make him turn that pink colour.

Bucky gripped Steve’s hand a little tighter. “So I promise that I will always try to be as good a man as you are. I promise to always talk to you and never run. We’ll have great days and good days and we’ll have bad days, because that’s life, but I promise through all those days that you’ll have my heart and I’ll be doing my best to take care of yours.”

He’d meant to end there, but he couldn’t help adding “I love you,” onto the end. Steve mouthed to him “I love you more.” Bucky raised his eyebrow and he knew Steve got what he meant to say without him saying it because Steve had a laugh playing on his lips.

 

****

 

Of course Bucky’s vows were better than his. Steve didn’t know why he’d expected different. The only reason he’d kept his tears down was because he’d been staring at Bucky’s face, enchanted the whole time he spoke.

Sam poked him in the back again and he realised it was time for the rings. They’d chosen slim rings with a simple etched line engraving that fitted well with both their engagement rings. There were a few more words from the minister, but then finally there were the words he’d been waiting to hear.

He started to lean in slowly, but Bucky grabbed him by the neck and yanked him down for a kiss that was a little too passionate for a wedding kiss, but Steve didn’t care, because Bucky was just acting exactly how Steve felt. He lost himself in the sensation of Bucky’s lips against his. He did manage to pull away when he heard Tony shouting “get a room” though.

Bucky smiled up at him, looking radiant, his hands still round Steve’s neck, and Steve’s round his waist, before the minister presented them as married to their guests. They finally turned and Steve just about managed to tear his eyes away from Bucky to see their friends on their feet, applauding them.

Bucky tugged his hand, reminding him they were supposed to walk back to the house now, so they could get a few precious minutes of alone time before they’d do some photos. Steve walked holding Bucky’s hand again, probably moving faster than he was meant to because he really wanted to be alone with Bucky finally. Bucky who was now his _husband_. He couldn’t believe it.

As soon as they were out of sight of their guests, Bucky grabbed him for another kiss. Steve felt overwhelmingly happy as Bucky’s soft lips pressed against his, tasting slightly of salt, like the sea air.

“Holy shit, we did it,” Bucky said as he pulled away.

Steve laughed. “That’s one way to put it.”

“I love you so much,” Bucky told him and Steve could tell the emotion of the day was getting to him because he looked almost as overwhelmed as Steve felt.

He pulled Bucky up against him as close as they could get. “I love you too, husband.” Steve smiled warmly. That word just felt amazing rolling off his tongue. “You look amazing,” he added, because Bucky in that suit looked so gorgeous and all Steve wanted to do was get him out of it.

“Me?” Bucky scoffed. “Look at you,” he said, squeezing Steve’s bicep. “Why didn’t we plan in a hour so we could be alone?” Bucky pouted.

Steve grinned. “You mean why didn’t you…” It was true—Bucky had taken the lead on most things to do with the wedding.

“Because I’m an idiot.” He looked suggestively at Steve. “We’ve probably got ten minutes…”

Steve smirked at him. “You and I both know that if we go to a bedroom, we aren’t coming out for the rest of the day.”

Bucky looked like he was pretending to think it over. “Would that be so bad?”

Steve shook his head. “You’re the worst.”

Bucky grinned. “Yep. But you’re stuck with me now.”

“Thank god,” Steve replied with a grin.

Bucky laughed and tugged his hand. “Come on, time for some pictures.”

 

****

 

They took pictures on the beach in the sand and with their feet in the ocean. The pictures seemed endless, but Bucky didn’t mind because the photographer kept wanting them to be close together or kiss and Bucky was so down with that. In fact, he sort of felt like a barnacle permanently attached to Steve’s side now.

They took more pictures on the jetty and then in the gardens of the house with the perfect koi pond that Bucky had loved when he’d seen pictures of the house, because it was like a little private oasis.

After that they took photos with Sam and Natasha and then with Becca, because she was basically the only family in attendance, and then with varied combinations of their friends. Bucky felt overwhelmed again with all their friends there. He’d somehow been accepted into Steve’s group and they felt more and more like family every day.

They finally got to head to the lawn round the back of the house where their tables had been setup. There were lights strung up across from tree to tree above them, including wrapping round and round one of the larger trees and a simple white and copper theme to the wooden tables, with lanterns strategically placed on the lawn. Bucky knew it would look even better when night came. He felt a thrill of happiness.

He squeezed Steve’s hand. “It’s just like how I wanted it,” he told him, knowing he had a look of glee on his face.

Steve did that smile he did when he was happy Bucky was happy and nuzzled into Bucky’s hair, kissing the side of his face. “It looks beautiful, baby,” he murmured.

Bucky glowed. He was so glad the weather was perfect too, sunny and warm, so they didn’t have to use a marquee. Bucky liked the whole thing being out in the open.

“Come on,” Steve said, tugging his hand. “We’ve got to greet people.”

Bucky let him lead him round the garden where their guests were being served at the bar that had been setup near the house, or were chatting and eating the small bites the caterers were taking round. Steve had had a few experiences where he’d not been well fed at weddings and had been adamant that their guests would have food long before the sit down dinner while they waited for photos to be done.

Steve effortlessly introduced him to a few people he didn’t know, and Bucky introduced Steve to Gamora and Peter, who he hadn’t met before, along with Hope and Shuri from school and Stephen and Wong from work.

Thor bounded over while they were talking to Stephen. “Steve, Bucky, the wedding was beautiful,” he said in his loud Thor way, gathering them both into a giant hug.

Bucky smiled and thanked him and introduced him to Stephen, who said hello and then headed in the direction of the bar.

“Oh, I must introduce you to my brother!” Thor suddenly interjected. “Thank you so much for letting him tag along, he always manages to get in trouble otherwise.”

That was right, Bucky remembered. Steve had said something about adding an extra place for Thor’s brother who’d come to town unexpectedly. Bucky didn’t mind. Thor was like part of their family, so that made his brother family too.

“Loki!” Thor called loudly. “Come over here!”

Bucky’s head snapped up at the name in the direction Thor was yelling and oh shit, there he was. He couldn’t really believe what he was seeing. He hadn’t seen him when they’d been getting married, but then he hadn’t really noticed anyone except Steve. How the fucking fuck was Loki from South America freaking Thor’s brother! Bucky was about to lose his shit because how exactly could the universe be doing this to him.

Loki looked awkward to say the least as he approached, hands in the pockets of his dark green suit.

“Loki, this is Steve and this is Bucky,” Thor told him.

Steve, of course, extended his hand straight away and Loki shook it while Bucky stood there freaking out, wondering what to do.

“Umm, Bucky, hi,” Loki said, with complete familiarity, ruining Bucky’s first plan of pretending they didn’t know each other. “I didn’t know this was your wedding,” he added, looking apologetic.

“You two know each other?” Steve asked politely, looking between the two of them.

“Umm, yes,” Bucky replied awkwardly.

“You do?” Thor boomed. “What a small world! Where did you meet?”

Loki pushed his black hair behind his ear. “Oh, we were volunteers together last summer.”

“This one’s always running off round the world somewhere,” Thor said, smiling proudly at his brother.

“In South America?” Steve questioned.

Bucky watched his face carefully. He could practically see his thoughts, and when he looked over at Bucky, Bucky could definitely see that Steve had figured it out, probably from the look of pure worry that Bucky knew was on his face, but couldn’t get rid of.

Loki nodded while Bucky tried to think of what to say to Steve, because could this possibly be worse, to have a guy you kissed when you were off breaking your now husband’s heart, turn up at your wedding.

“Oh,” Steve said simply. “You’re the guy,” he said with a little frown.

Loki looked a little thrown. “I, ah…maybe I should go…”

Bucky didn’t know what to do. He felt panic bubbling up inside him.

Now Thor was frowning. “What’s going on? Have I missed something?”

None of them answered him as they all seemed to be at a standoff, while Bucky waited nervously to see what Steve would do.

“Thank you,” Steve suddenly said and Bucky felt his eyes widen in complete surprise, his mouth even dropping open a little.

“I, uh…what?” Loki stuttered, seemingly just as confused as Bucky felt.

Steve shrugged. “Well, apparently you kissing him is what made Bucky come back to me, so I guess I owe you a thank you.”

“You kissed Bucky?” Thor asked in surprise.

“Steve, I…” Bucky started, unsure what he was going to say, but feeling like he should probably say something.

Steve just reached down and grabbed his hand. “It’s not like I can blame him, Buck. Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?” His tone was completely pleasant and Bucky was stunned.

“I have to say, I do not,” Thor said jovially, seeming to sense Steve’s mood was okay.

“Just, you know, don’t try and do it again,” Steve continued.

Loki raised his hands. “Never, no, of course not.”

Steve even gave Loki a smile then. “Enjoy the wedding,” he said, before he led Bucky away, round the house, away from their guests, back to near the koi pond.

“Shit, Steve, I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t know he was Thor’s brother, I swear and—”

“Baby, it’s okay,” Steve cut him off, his hand cupping Bucky’s face.

“It is?” Bucky frowned.

“We just got married, I’m really not all that concerned with some guy you kissed for five seconds, which sent you flying over to France to find me,” Steve said with a soft smile, running his hand down Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky felt his body relax. He leant up to kiss Steve. “I love you so much,” he muttered when he pulled away. What did he ever do to deserve such an understanding boyf…no, husband now, he reminded himself.

“I love you more,” Steve replied as he always loved to reply. He pulled back a little, hands on Bucky’s waist. “Just no dancing with him, okay?” he asked.

Bucky let out a breath of relief. “You’re the only one I want to dance with,” he promised.

“Even though I have two left feet?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Even in spite of that,” Bucky smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss.

“There you are!” Tony’s voice cut in, stopping Bucky in his tracks. “Been looking everywhere for you.”

“Hey, Tony,” Steve greeted him.

“Buckaroo,” Tony said, stepping in to hug him. “Those vows were just perfect.”

Bucky pulled away from the hug, “Yeah, yeah, don’t make fun.”

Tony frowned, holding his hands to his chest in mock shock. “I’m not. Why does everyone assume I’m being sarcastic?”

“Because that’s your default setting?” Bucky said with an eyebrow raise. He hadn’t really expected it, but he and Tony worked pretty closely at Stark Industries sometimes and had developed the kind of friendship where they spent most of their days insulting each other.

“So what do you think of your new pile of bricks?” Tony continued.

“Our what?” Bucky asked.

Tony looked behind him towards Steve and then looked a bit awkward. “Just it’s a great venue, is all. Oh hey, I was looking for you cause it’s almost food time.”

“Right,” Steve said, his voice a little loud. “Let’s get back out there,” he said, grabbing Bucky’s hand again and almost yanking him forward.

“Uh, you okay, Stevie?” Bucky asked as he sort of got dragged along, Tony following just behind.

“Just starving now,” he said cheerfully.

As soon as they were back in the main garden, more well-wishers came over and Bucky forgot the weirdness as he greeted Wanda and Viz, who were still going strong, just over a year later. They looked really happy together.

“You look beautiful,” he told Wanda. She was wearing a long red dress and red was definitely her colour.

“So do you,” she replied, giving him a hug.

“Oh god,” Bucky mumbled under his breath at the compliment with a shy smile.

“I can’t believe you’re finally married! Your vows were so beautiful.” She sounded so pleased for them. Bucky gave her a wide smile.

“Where’s Pietro?” he asked, looking around.

“Oh, I think I saw him trying to flirt with your friend Shuri?” Wanda said, taking a look around.

“Really?” Bucky laughed.

“Well, you know weddings…always bringing people together,” she commented before her and Viz left him to it.

To his left, Steve was chatting with Bruce and Scott, so Bucky mingled, saying hi to Peter from Steve’s work along with Rhodey, before finally finding his sister. Becca pulled him into a hug.

“Congratulations,” she told him.

“Thanks. You doing okay? Sorry I haven’t managed to see you much so far,” Bucky apologised. A month previously Becca and her boyfriend had broken up so she was there basically on her own and didn’t really know anyone. Bucky really appreciated that she’d come anyway. Things weren’t perfect between them, but they were a hell of a lot better than they had been for years before.

She waved her hand. “I didn’t expect you to, you’re the man of the hour after all.”

“Still, let me introduce you to some people,” Bucky offered, looking round to see who was nearby.

“Mum and dad would be proud of you,” she blurted out before he could grab anyone.

Bucky looked back at her, feeling surprised. “You think? I don’t think dad would be so pleased with me marrying a guy.” He was pretty sure his father wouldn’t have even come.

Becca shrugged. “Okay, maybe not, but I didn’t just mean the wedding. I mean your job and school and everything. You seem to have a great group of friends here. And _I’m_ proud of you for marrying Steve. He’s so nice.”

Bucky felt a little teary. It had been a long time since she’d said anything that nice to him. “Thanks, Becs,” he replied, hugging her gently again.

“So,” she said as they pulled away, “did you put any cute single guys at my table?”

Bucky laughed. “Seats aren’t assigned actually. We figured people could sit with whoever, but see that guy there?” he said, pointing over at Stephen where he was deep in conversation, or possibly an argument, with Wong and Tony.

“Oooh, cute in a quirky kind of way, just how I like them,” she said with a grin.

Bucky smirked at her and they shared a wicked look that only a brother and sister could share. “Let’s go introduce you.”

 

****

 

Steve raised his head at the sound of clinking as Sam stood up, tapping a spoon on his glass. They’d finished their meal and Sam seemed to be taking it upon himself to start the speeches. Steve hoped he didn’t say anything too embarrassing.

He looked round at their table as everyone started to quiet down. They were joined at their table by Sam and Riley, Natasha and Clint, and Tony and Pepper. He’d tried to ascertain if Natasha and Clint were together, but neither would confirm or deny it.

Across at another table with Thor, Thor’s girlfriend Jane, Bruce, Wanda, Viz, Pietro and Peter, was Loki. He seemed to be sitting quietly, occasionally looking over at him and Bucky, but generally just looking a little awkward.

Steve couldn’t lie, his blood had sort of boiled when he’d realised who he was and he’d kind of wanted to punch him for daring to even attempt to kiss Bucky, but Steve knew that was just his possessive side coming out, and really Loki hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d taken a breath and reminded himself of that. It wasn’t Loki’s fault that he’d liked Bucky. Steve often found himself wondering how anyone _couldn’t_ like Bucky. People still stared at him in the street all the time.

Sam coughed and Steve pulled himself out of his thoughts to look up at him.

“So, I’m Steve’s best man, Sam, in case you don’t know me, in which case, who even are you and why are you here?” he joked and Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m not one for long speeches—”

Steve and Riley threw each other incredulous looks.

“—so I’m gonna keep this short. When Steve first met Bucky it was super entertaining for me—he was so obsessed and pining and it was truly a sight to see, so thank you for that Bucky,” Sam said, tipping his glass at Bucky.

Bucky smirked and raised his glass back while Steve groaned and felt his face get hot. Bucky squeezed his knee, giving him a wicked smile.

“Steve and I have been friends for years and I always hoped he’d find someone who really deserved him, because let me tell you, Steve is as good a guy as it gets. When I got back from overseas, he gave me a job at his company, which at the time was only just getting going, but with me on board we made it into a success—”

Steve let out an indignant squeak at that while Sam smirked at him.

“—and I’ve never worked for a better boss. And Steve’s been very lucky to have me, because really, Bucky, you have me to thank for all this,” he said, waving a hand at the garden. “Without my solid advice and a little nudging and pushing, Steve would have never gotten the balls to ask you out.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Bucky said with another smirk while Steve tried to sink lower into his chair.

“So, I figure you owe me one, Bucky, so…” he paused and sounded a little more serious now, “…take care of him, okay? He can be stubborn and impatient and any time he pisses you off you can come stay with us—”

The other guests laughed a little at that one.

“—but never forget how big his heart is and how much he loves you.”

Bucky gazed at Steve for a moment, grasping his hand under the table and then gave Sam a smile and a small nod.

“To Bucky and Steve,” Sam finished, raising his glass and the other guests echoed him and did the same.

Steve luckily felt his blush subsiding.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Bucky whispered to him. “I thought he was going to slaughter me.”

Steve smiled softly at his husband. “Never. He would have had me to deal with.”

Natasha stood up next. “Hi all, best man number two here.” She glanced round the garden.

“I met James, or Bucky to you guys, when I was eight and I’ve been stuck with him ever since.” A few titters went through the crowd and Steve saw Bucky roll his eyes.

“I’ve seen him go through good times and hard times and do some great things and then some really stupid things, but marrying Steve? Well that’s probably the best thing I’ve ever seen him do.”

Steve felt his heart warming. What a nice thing for Nat to say.

“I think a lot of us forget how rare it is to find a love like the love these two have. I’ve never seen two people more drawn to one another from the first moment, it’s like they exist in their own little orbit or are tied together by some unseen force. I’ve also never seen anyone treat someone as well as Steve treats James and as his oldest friend that makes me so happy, you have no idea.”

She gave Steve a warm smile as she spoke. He and Natasha had become pretty good friends and her speech was making him tear up a little, because apparently she’d seen what Steve had always thought—that there was this unexplainable spark between him and Bucky.

“And James,” she continued, switching her gaze to him. “I know you like to think different, but you’re the sweetest guy in the world and anyone can see how devoted you are to Steve. So I don’t have any words of advice or wisdom for you. I know you’ll both take care of each other and I’m certain I’ll be wanting to puke at how cute you are for many, many years to come.”

The guests laughed again, along with Bucky, and Steve looked over at him with what he knew was a puke-inducing dopey face.

“To James and Steve!” Natasha toasted.

Steve leant in and kissed Bucky, his hand running into the back of his hair. He barely registered the few wolf whistles they got. They stayed like that, Bucky’s hand coming up to rest on Steve’s neck, until Sam slapped a hand down on each of their shoulders. “Alright, break it up. Time for cake!”

 

****

 

Bucky finally met Gabe and Dum Dum while they were stuffing themselves with the gorgeous praline cake that he and Steve had picked. Steve had hand painted the cake design and it looked beautiful, Bucky was so proud of him and in awe of his talent.

He was also a little uncomfortable as it turned out being surrounding by three military guys was a little intimidating. Jacques was doing his best to keep them from giving Bucky the shovel talk.

“Suppose it’s a bit late for that now, eh, boys?” Dum Dum gave in.

“Did I ever tell you the story of when Rogers jumped on a grenade?” Gabe asked, changing the topic entirely.

“No, how about the one where he carried you on his back for hours,” Jacques exclaimed.

Bucky felt overwhelmed. “I’m sorry, Steve jumped on a grenade?” he asked, just as Steve appeared next to him. Bucky sometimes forgot that Steve had been in the Army and was an actual real life hero.

“Oh, no, we’re not doing war stories on my wedding day,” Steve reprimanded them, taking Bucky’s elbow and starting to pull him away.

“What about the one where we caught you kissing…” Dum Dum said after them, but Bucky didn’t get to hear the end.

“Caught you kissing who?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at his husband. He was _very_ interested in that story.

“Never you mind,” Steve replied, planting a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “Everyone seems to be having a good time,” he commented, looking around.

“Who cares about them, it’s our wedding,” Bucky joked. Everyone did seem to be having fun. It was just as he’d hoped for, a casual wedding with people having a good time and no drama.

“So, um, you know Loki,” Steve started.

Bucky’s smile fell. Maybe not _no_ drama. “Is something wrong? Do you want me to make him leave?”

Steve shook his head with a soft smile at Bucky’s reaction. “No, no. I was just thinking, you guys were good friends, right?”

Bucky wasn’t sure what the appropriate response to that was. “I mean, yes, I guess?”

“And then you just left without a word?” Steve confirmed. Bucky had already told him that before.

“Well, yeah,” Bucky said. He did feel a little bad about that to be honest. Loki really had been a good friend at the time and Bucky hadn’t meant to just leave without saying anything, but it had just worked out that way.

“Well, I just…I appreciate that you’ve been avoiding him for me, but you don’t have to. You should go and talk to him, see what he’s been up to, catch up,” Steve suggested.

Bucky felt stunned. He blinked at his husband. “Are you serious?”

“Of course. I don’t think he’s planning to stay in New York from what Thor said, but you know, it’s cool if you’re friends, I mean, not that you need my permission, but just in case you wanted my opinion on it?” Steve stumbled a little over his words.

Bucky felt total disbelief before squishing himself into Steve’s body, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re amazing, Stevie.” How was anyone that compassionate and wonderful?

Steve chuckled softly. “Why don’t you go chat to him for a bit and then we’ll dust off our dancing shoes. He’s been looking a bit miserable.”

Bucky kissed his ridiculously understanding and perfect husband. “Can’t wait,” he smiled.

 

****

 

“That was very big of you, Steve,” Bruce told him as he approached.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Steve challenged him with a frown.

Bruce shrugged. “Not on purpose. It’s an outdoor wedding and I was two feet away.”

Steve watched as Bucky approached Loki at the little bar that was setup near the house and how Loki’s face changed from out of place and sad to brightening up. Soon they were laughing together. Steve smiled. Anytime Bucky laughed was a good thing in his book and Loki had been a good friend to Bucky when they’d been apart, kiss aside. Steve was happy for them to reconnect.

“You know, your mom would have really loved this, she’d be really happy for you,” Bruce continued.

Of all his friends, Bruce and Tony were the only ones who had met his mother. Steve turned to look at him and instantly felt a little choked up. He considered his friends to be his family, but it hadn’t escaped his notice that Becca was the only blood relative either of them had there. He wished deeply that his mother could have been there, could have met Bucky and seen what a wonderful man he was.

“I wish she was here,” Steve said softly.

“I know,” Bruce replied, clapping Steve gently on the shoulder.

“Steve!” Clint’s voice exclaimed as he appeared behind Steve. Clint’s jovial tone pulled Steve away from his slightly more depressing thoughts.

“I’m so happy!” he exclaimed before launching himself at Steve for a hug.

Steve stumbled backwards and patted Clint’s back as Bruce looked like he was fighting laughter. “Seems like alcohol might have something to do with that,” Steve joked.

Clint pulled back and raised his drink that he’d somehow managed not to spill on Steve. “Open bar is very classy of you,” he admitted.

Tony and Pepper seemed to think the same, appearing besides them, each holding two drinks.

“Here you go, Bruce,” Pepper said as she passed him a drink. “Steve, this wedding is just perfect, it’s so you.”

Steve wasn’t going to take the credit for it. “It was pretty much all Bucky, I just agreed to stuff. I _was_ in charge of the cake though,” he said overly proudly, making Pepper laugh. Steve had hand painted a design for it, giving the cake a water-coloured beachy vibe, though he and Bucky had chosen the flavour together. It had been surprisingly fun, working with a different medium and seeing how the edible colours worked on the cake.

“The cake is beautiful,” Pepper told him. “And this house, it’s just gorgeous. And so close to ours.”

“Isn’t it though,” Tony commented, sipping from one of his drinks.

“Those both for you then?” Steve commented, looking at Tony’s hands.

“Obviously,” Tony replied. “When are you going to tell him?” he asked, peering over at Bucky.

Steve fixed him with a hard look. “Later,” he said firmly, hoping that would end the discussion.

Luckily, Peter came running over at that moment anyway. “Steve, according to Bucky’s schedule it’s time for your first dance,” he told him, before registering who he was with. “Oh, hello again Mr Stark, Ms Potts, Dr Banner,” Peter rambled.

“Pete, you’re not in assistant mode right now, remember?” Steve told him with a smile.

“Oh, ah…I know, but Nat asked me to tell you.” He looked over at Clint. “Oh, hi, you must be Clint, Nat talks about you a lot,” he said, shaking Clint’s hand.

Clint’s eyes bugged out his head. “She does?”

“Yeah, I’m Peter, Peter Parker, we work together, sometimes we have lunch,” Peter confirmed, while Steve looked over at Bucky, who was still in conversation with Loki.

“I’ll go grab him,” Tony offered, heading over before Steve could stop him.

“Are you ready then?” Peter asked.

Steve suddenly felt nervous. “I hope so.”

“I’m sure all your hard work will pay off,” Peter commented, while Pepper and Bruce looked confused. Clint still seemed to be processing that Natasha talked about him.

“You’ll see,” Steve told them in reply to their questioning looks, as Bucky returned with Tony and sidled up to him.

“Hey, Stevie, ready to dance?” he asked, smiling warmly, as he intertwined their hands.

Steve let Bucky lead him to the dance floor. He tried not to focus on how their guests crowded around to watch them and the song Bucky had chosen started playing. Steve couldn’t remember who it was by anymore, but it was one of Bucky’s favourites. Bucky had insisted they didn’t need a band or DJ and had instead put together the longest playlist Steve had ever seen, starting with their dance.

Steve gathered Bucky into his arms and started off tentatively, holding Bucky close before he felt himself relaxing into the steps. It was dark out now and the combination of all the beautiful lights Bucky had wanted, along with the romantic music, and Bucky’s head on his shoulder, was making Steve feel all fuzzy inside.

After half a minute or so, Bucky looked up at him. “You’re doing really well,” he said with a smile. He knew dancing was not Steve’s favourite thing.

“I may have taken a few dance lessons,” Steve admitted. He’d been going at work during lunch so Bucky wouldn’t suspect anything.

Bucky looked astounded. “Are you serious?”

Steve squeezed his hand. “Well, yeah. I didn’t want you out here embarrassed of me.”

“I wouldn’t have been. But that’s amazing, Stevie, really,” Bucky said, looking a little awed.

Steve felt himself blush a little and he gripped Bucky a little tighter, feeling stupidly happy, both that he had Bucky in his arms and that no one seemed to be making fun of his dancing. They swayed to the music. It was a beautiful song and Steve hadn’t heard it at a wedding before, which was what Bucky had been going for. Bucky leant up and kissed him towards the end.

After their first dance ended, other couples started joining the dance floor that had been setup on the lawn and the music got progressively more upbeat. Steve tried his best to keep up. He thought he was doing pretty well, all things considered, as he watched other people dancing. Tony and Pepper had joined the floor, as had Pietro and Bucky’s friend Shuri, and Thor and Jane. Sam and Riley were putting everyone to shame with their moves.

When a new song started, he and Bucky were suddenly interrupted by Natasha running over to Bucky with Clint right behind her. “James! This song!” she squealed. Steve had never seen Natasha squeal before.

Bucky’s eyes widened in recognition as he stopped dancing. “I totally forgot this was on there.”

“We’re doing it,” Natasha said firmly. “No arguments.” She was already grabbing Bucky’s hand.

“Doing what?” Steve asked bemused.

Bucky laughed and gave him a quick kiss. “You’ll see.”

Steve watched as the three of them set themselves up on the dance floor and Steve moved off to the side a little. Then they started moving.

Steve watched in fascination as Natasha, Bucky and Clint started doing the same coordinated dance moves, all facing each other in a little triangle. Shit, they were really good too. He knew Bucky could dance, but Natasha looked practically professional and Clint was surprisingly good too. They’d obviously created the dance themselves and it was part ridiculous and part sexy with a lot of hip rolling and crowding in close together. They all seemed to be singing or mouthing the words to each other too.

It wasn’t long before the rest of their guests stopped dancing to watch them. None of them seemed to care that everyone was watching. In fact, Bucky caught his eye with a giant grin as he wiggled his hips all sinewy. Steve beamed back at the joy on his face. He couldn’t deny it was also a turn on, watching Bucky dance like that.

He caught movement to his left and looked to see that Tony was filming it all, giving Steve a thumbs up as Bucky did a little spin.

When the song ended, all the guests applauded them and the three of them suddenly looked a little shy, laughing together at the attention before Bucky ran over to him and dragged him back to the dance floor.

“What was _that_?” Steve laughed as the next song started and Bucky grabbed his hips.

Bucky was still bright eyed and flushed. “It’s this dance we made up. We used to do it in clubs and stuff.”

Steve shook his head in amusement. “That must have been a sight to see.”

“Well it got us attention for sure,” Bucky laughed. “I’m going to teach it to you,” Bucky added decisively.

Steve chuckled. “I don’t think I’m at that level yet. Better start off smaller.”

Bucky gave him a beautiful smile. “You’re doing great. Haven’t stepped on my toes once.”

The problem, Steve learned, with improving his dance skills a little, was that Bucky was very reluctant to let him leave the dance floor after that. While he loved dancing with Bucky, Steve now found himself getting forced to dance with multiple other people, including Becca, Natasha and Wanda before Bucky stole him back, just as Clint was offering to dance with Steve.

Steve relaxed again once back in Bucky’s arms. He could hold onto Bucky in a way that wasn’t so appropriate with his other dance partners. It made dancing a little easier.

“So has everything turned out how you hoped?” he asked Bucky as they swayed together to another slow song. Steve much preferred the slow songs to the fast ones.

“It’s been amazing,” Bucky replied, kissing him softly. “I just really want to be alone with you though,” he admitted with a slight pout.

Steve wanted that too. “It’s still early, we can’t,” he sighed.

“It’s our wedding, we can do what we want. In fact, I have an idea,” he said, abruptly stopping dancing and moving over to where Natasha and Clint were dancing. Steve followed behind him.

Bucky touched Natasha’s arm. “Nat, we’re going for a walk on the beach, we’ll be back in like twenty minutes. Hold down the fort.”

She smirked at them both. “Only twenty?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and ignored her, taking Steve’s hand and dragging him off the dance floor. They eventually managed to sneak away from the garden, round to the front of the house where Bucky began pulling him down the jetty to the now dark beach.

He paused and bent down to take off his shoes so Steve did the same and they headed down to the beach barefoot. The sand was cold and comforting against his tired feet.

This was much better, Steve thought as he watched the dark waves hitting the beach and churning out again. He could hear the dim noise from the wedding party, and the light from the house illuminated the beach somewhat, but it felt nice and calm and like a little sanctuary away from everything.

“This was a good idea,” Steve told Bucky, before Bucky practically launched himself at Steve’s face, kissing him with wild abandon now no one was around to see it.

Steve moaned and gripped Bucky’s waist, accidently shucking up his shirt, his jacket having been abandoned a while ago, pressing his hands to the warm skin and firm muscles of Bucky’s back. He trembled against Steve. Steve bit down on his lip a little like he knew Bucky liked.

Bucky in turn did the thing with his tongue that drove Steve crazy, before moving down his neck and pulling more groans from Steve.

“Okay, this was both a good and bad plan,” Steve admitted, struggling to control himself.

Bucky sucked down on his neck a little. “Why’s that?” he murmured.

“Because we can’t have sex on a dark beach in ten minutes.”

“Says you,” Bucky murmured back.

“Maybe I should dunk you in the water to cool you down,” Steve suggested, with a little moan.

Bucky pulled away from his neck. “You’ll have to catch me first,” Bucky challenged, before taking off down the beach.

Steve let out a little growl before speeding off after him. They ended up with Steve up to his ankles in the surf, Bucky lifted in his arms screeching as Steve threatened to drop him in the water. Steve eventually relented and placed Bucky down next to him before Bucky grabbed him and kissed him again. It was very distracting and they ended up getting a little wetter than either of them had meant to as a sudden larger wave rolled in.

Ten minutes later, Natasha and Clint appeared, both kicking off their shoes and running down to join them, which ended in all out war, and four very soaked people.

“Okay, yeah, this was a bad plan,” Bucky admitted as he looked at the state of them all.

 

****

 

It was two-thirty in the morning before Steve and Bucky finally managed to get away. It seemed to take hours saying goodbye to various people as they headed off at different times, until only their closest friends still remained.

Sam and Riley were still somehow dancing energetically, while others seemed to be in various states of drunkenness or flagging into tiredness. Steve gave up trying to wait until all their guests were gone, happy to leave them to it.

Most of the leftover friends were staying with Tony and Pepper at their house down the road, with Clint and Natasha staying the wedding house, but a floor below Steve and Bucky. The plan was to meet in the morning, probably the very, very late morning at this point, Steve thought, and spend the day on the beach. They weren’t taking their honeymoon until a week after the wedding.

Steve dropped down onto the bed as soon as they reached the master bedroom. God, he was tired.

“Hey, hey, don’t you dare,” Bucky complained behind him.

Steve lifted his head slightly to look at Bucky in the dim light from the lamp he’d switched on, where he was unbuttoning his shirt. “So tired…” Steve moaned.

“Take a cold shower then,” Bucky told him.

Steve shook his head and flattened himself into the bed further.

“Not kidding, Steve,” Bucky warned him before the main light switched on, Steve groaning as the light pierced his eyelids. Bucky yanked on his hand incessantly, trying to pull him off the bed, which Steve eventually allowed.

“Okay, okay, I’m not sleeping,” he said as he stood up slowly, Bucky’s hands starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. Bucky was already shirtless and Steve felt himself waking up a little as he ran his hands down Bucky’s chest, and Bucky pushed his shirt off.

“Got your attention now, have I?” Bucky smirked, undoing Steve’s pants and pushing them to the floor before doing the same with his own.

“Mmm,” Steve murmured, running his hands into Bucky’s hair. “You’re all mine now.”

Bucky leant into his touch and kissed one of Steve’s palms. “I’ve always been all yours. Now I just own half your stuff,” he joked.

Steve chuckled and then felt a little nervous, but figured that was as great a segue as any to bring up Bucky’s wedding present. “Speaking of which, I may have got you a wedding present.”

Bucky frowned at him. “We said we weren’t doing that.”

“I know. You didn’t think I actually meant it though, did you?” Steve couldn’t help grinning a little. Bucky really should know him better than that by now.

Bucky pulled away and crossed his arms, apparently trying to look mad at him, but not really achieving it. “I guess not,” he scowled. “Fine, what did you get me this time?”

Over the last year, Steve had tried, really he had, to not spoil Bucky too much, but he still sprang trips away on him or little gifts here and there. He couldn’t help himself. Bucky had become grudgingly accepting of it. He always made sure Steve knew he was grateful though, even if he always reminded Steve that he didn’t need Steve to do any of it.

“Umm, you’re sort of standing in it?” Steve told him, with a small nervous smile.

Bucky looked at his feet and then at the room around them. “You didn’t…” he breathed out softly, eyes wide.

“It’s a really good investment for us,” Steve automatically tried to defend himself. It really was. A house in the Hamptons, particularly _this_ house, right on the beach, would be a goldmine for renting. When Bucky had booked it for the wedding and Steve had talked to the owners and realised they were planning to sell, he’d almost instantly made an offer. Plus he loved the fact that they’d now always own the house they’d got married at.

“Aren’t we supposed to make these decisions together?” Bucky said, still looking shocked.

Steve felt a little guilty about that. “Well technically I bought it before we got married. But in future, of course, we’ll always discuss anything like this, I promise.”

“Stevie, I…I love this house,” Bucky admitted, sounding a little like he was giving in, just like that.

“I know you do,” Steve said softly. “That’s why I wanted to get it for you...for us, so we’d always have the house we got married at.”

Bucky gazed up at him. “You big sap,” he said, before he reached up and wrapped his arms round Steve’s neck. “Thank you, Stevie,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Steve smiled back, glad that had gone well. “And just think, we can come here for weekends in winter together and invite our friends over in summer…it’ll be great.”

“That does sound nice. We do both love the ocean,” Bucky admitted. “Plus it was here where I realised I loved you,” he said, sounding thoughtful, like he was lost in memories.

“Well I don’t know how I managed that, but thank god I did,” Steve smiled wistfully. He was sure no one had ever been as happy as he was right then.

“Oh sure,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “You can’t possibly imagine why I love you, even after you heard my vows. It can’t be because you’re damn perfect or anything.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Your vows were amazing, baby. I don’t know how I managed to hold it together up there.”

“Tony had a bet going that you would cry. He was pretty annoyed,” Bucky said flippantly.

Steve groaned. “Ugh, why are my friends such assholes.”

Bucky just smiled back. “Anyway, I didn’t get you anything, so I guess I’m just going to have to give you some really great sex,” Bucky told him, tugging at the waistband of Steve’s boxers.

“Oh really,” Steve mused, raising an eyebrow, as Bucky got him fully naked.

“Well, as great as it can be at almost three in the morning. Maybe slightly tired lazy sex and then really great sex in the morning,” he amended his previous statement.

“Mmm, sounds good,” Steve said, watching as Bucky stepped out of his boxers, once again struck by how ridiculously, brilliantly lucky he was to be able to call this gorgeous, perfect man his husband. His husband who was already hard and made Steve want to drop to his knees.

“You lie down, Stevie, I’m going to take care of my husband,” Bucky promised him and Steve happily laid back on the bed, his heart dancing at the word “husband”. Bucky grabbed something from the pocket of his bag before climbing over to straddle Steve.

Bucky seemed to get very wrapped up in kissing him, taking his time with slow languid kisses on the mouth, before moving his way down Steve’s neck, onto his chest, over his nipples and down to his stomach, working Steve into a little frenzy by the time he planted little kisses and kitten licks to the tip of his cock.

Steve groaned as his body lit up in pleasure. “Stop teasing me, I’m too tired for teasing,” he complained, watching as Bucky continued to torture him.

“Whatever you say, Stevie,” Bucky replied, moving his head away and reaching for the lube, before squeezing some onto his hand and reaching behind himself.

Steve moaned again. God, that was hot. He usually liked to prep Bucky, take his time getting him ready, making Bucky cry out for him, but there was something very sexy about Bucky doing it himself, and Steve lay there watching Bucky’s face as his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, while Steve looked at him in awe.

He also seemed more efficient at it than Steve as in what seemed like no time at all he was settling himself back to straddle Steve and then Steve’s mind whited out as Bucky fucking slid onto him in one long stroke, letting out a hugely erotic moan.

“Holy fuck,” Steve stuttered out as the familiar warmth and tightness surrounded his cock. His hands gripped Bucky’s hips tightly. “Baby, you’re so…god…I…” Steve couldn’t find the words to describe what Bucky was, no words did him justice.

“Steve…” Bucky moaned out as he started to move, grinding against Steve before raising himself up and down in hard quick strokes.

Steve felt his chest heaving as he panted heavily as Bucky moved over him. “I thought you said lazy sex,” he managed to point out as Bucky kept slamming down on him and he fought to hold back after dying for this moment all day.

Bucky leant his body forward, making a keening noise at the change of angle, before biting down on Steve’s nipple, making Steve jerk his hips up. “Lazy for you, old man,” Bucky moaned out as Steve’s movement made his cock thrust deeper.

“I’ll show you _old man_ ,” Steve warned before grabbing Bucky’s hips, pulling him down flush against Steve, causing a very nice whimper out of Bucky, before he rolled them so Bucky was on his back and Steve started a relentless pace, drilling into him, raising himself up on his arms.

Fuck, he was tired, but he wasn’t going to let Bucky get away with that sort of sass. Bucky wrapped his legs round Steve’s back and crushed them together even closer, moaning out a mixture of swear words and Steve’s name over and over.

Steve saw an opportunity and wrapped an arm round Bucky before hauling him up, Bucky gripping onto him, as Steve stood and carried him before slamming Bucky’s back into the door, which wobbled a little. It was easier to hold up Bucky’s weight than his own in that moment, plus this way he got to grab Bucky’s ass as he thrust into him. And he knew Bucky kinda liked being manhandled by him.

“God, I love how strong you are,” Bucky whimpered.

Bucky was pretty helpless in this position as well, legs still wrapped round him, holding on for dear life, crying out loudly as Steve pressed him into the door and clamped his mouth down on Bucky’s neck, his hard cock trapped between their stomachs.

“I love you,” Steve said, meaning for it to come out softly, but it ended up more as a grunt. He licked his hand and reached between them to stroke Bucky’s cock, Bucky jerking in his arms at the feeling, as Steve stroked him in time with his thrusts.

“Oh god, oh god…” Bucky started whining out among cute little grunting noises.

God, Steve thought he could probably come just hearing Bucky make those kinds of noises, without even being touched, he loved hearing them so much. “Baby, you are so perfect…fuck…you feel so good...” Steve stuttered out as he slid in and out of Bucky.

Bucky just replied with a whimper and Steve knew he was close.

“Are you gonna come for me, baby…” Steve grunted out, feeling right on the edge himself, but determined his husband came first.

Bucky sort of mewled in agreement and then let out a soft sob, becoming almost a dead weight on Steve’s arm as he came, spurting over Steve’s hand. Steve released him so he could hold Bucky up with both hands, pushing deeply inside him for a total of three more thrusts before he came too with a groan and whimper that he couldn’t help. It felt so amazing, knowing he was connected to Bucky now in so many ways. He panted, his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder as his orgasm rippled through him, Bucky’s fingers carding through his hair as he came down.

When he could breathe again, he carefully carried Bucky over to the bed, before pulling out of him and dropping down next to him, so fucking happy and completely exhausted.

“Good thing we own this place now,” Bucky murmured after a few minutes of them lying there.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I think there’s come on the floor,” Bucky replied before dissolving into laughter.

“Shit,” Steve said, raising his head to look over at the door.

“Fuck it, we’ll clean tomorrow, I’m too tired to even clean myself up” Bucky told him, before rolling and trying to pull Steve over to spoon him.

Steve managed to resist and pulled himself tiredly from the bed, while Bucky made a noise of protest. He fetched a warm washcloth to clean them both up a little, because he couldn’t have his new husband going to bed all sticky.

Bucky sighed happily as Steve cleaned him up. “You’re so good to me.”

Steve climbed back into bed. “Come spoon me.” He liked being the little spoon sometimes.

Bucky rolled, latching himself onto Steve’s back. “Sure, husband, whatever you want…” he said drowsily.

Steve kissed his fingertips and finally let his eyes close. It didn’t take long until they were both asleep—happy and exhausted.

 

****

 

In the morning they had slow, romantic sex. Bucky said it was appropriate for the occasion. Steve just liked how when Bucky got all romantic he intertwined their fingers as Steve moved over him.

Somehow, just as morning was turning to afternoon, Steve and Bucky were still the first ones to make it to the beach. This time they were appropriately dressed in swimwear so when Bucky dragged him towards the water, Steve allowed it.

They dunked each other in the water, waves crashing over them, Steve delighting in gathering Bucky up before chucking him back into the water.

They waved over at their friends when they finally noticed that they had started appearing on the beach. Steve watched his husband’s wide smile as he waved at people. He looked so beautiful when he smiled. Well, he always looked beautiful, but that smile…there was no smile that lit up his world like Bucky’s smile. And now he would get to try to make him smile like that every day and Steve felt he was definitely up for the challenge.

“Stevie, you’re staring at me,” Bucky scowled at him.

Steve felt himself pout a little as Bucky’s smile, _his_ smile, disappeared, not really registering what Bucky had said.

“What, sweetheart?” he murmured.

“You’re already not listening to me, aren’t you,” Bucky fake grumbled at him. “This is how it’s gonna be now you’ve tied me down, huh?”

Steve’s brain turned back on and he waded closer through the water to Bucky. “Oh yeah, you’re just here to look pretty now.”

“Is that right?” Bucky mused. He leant up like he was going for a kiss and then a second later Steve was crashing on his back into the water, sputtering. Bucky had given him a firm shove backwards.

“Oh you little…” Steve growled, amongst coughing water, trying to get back on his feet, while Bucky looked delighted and immediately started running.

Of course, the water impeded his progress immensely and Steve grabbed him after only a few feet, capturing him round the waist from behind, pulling him off his feet.

“You are a menace,” he growled into Bucky’s ear, as Bucky lost himself to a giggling fit.

“You love me,” Bucky replied, between giggles.

Steve smiled and nuzzled into Bucky’s neck, smelling his soft, warm scent amongst the sea air.

Yes he really, really did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so lovely to write. I'd love to hear what you think if you're not too busy being in a sweetness coma after reading it :) 
> 
> Pretty sure this ends this AU :( I've loved these two. I hope you have too :)


End file.
